Pokemon Chronicles: I Chose The Wrong Pokemon
by HaiEmma
Summary: (Book 1) The 3 trainers from Kanto set off on their journey. Watch these doofuses get into stupid, but funny situations! *Based off gameplay from a rom; Dark Violet, which I do not own* May be some Fluff* *I do not own the games, characters, or Pokémon itself*
1. It All Started With A Dream

**Pokemon Chronicles: RBG: I Chose The Wrong Pokemon! Written By HaiEmma**

* * *

Chapter 1: It All Started With A Dream

There was a bright, blinding light that slowly dimmed in the room. A shadow slowly appeared before the three early teenagers. The shadow was of a man wearing a white lab coat, thick eyebrows, a very sharp jaw outline and his scraggy brown-grey hair upon his head. He stood on a podium, with the spotlight on him, as everything else was dark and very hard to see. You could only see the outlining of the three teens.

"Hello! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" His voice boomed around the empty room, "My name is Professor Oak!"

"No duh…" A tall boy mumbled, who had spiky brown hair.

The Professor ignored him and sent out a female Nidoran, "This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as 'Pokemon'. Some people battle Pokemon, who are known as trainers, while others prefer them as pets. I study Pokemon as a profession. Anyway, enough about that. About you, now." The Professor looked at the boy in the middle of the three, who was not the rude hedgehog-haired boy who interrupted earlier, "Young lad, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Professor, can't you see me?" The boy asked, slightly offended, but then noticing how dark the light was around him.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Oak asked again.

The boy blinked a couple times again. Was his voice really that girly sounding?

"I'm a girl." The hedgehog-haired said for him. The third teenager; a girl, started snickering.

"Ah, I see… Now… What's your name?"

"Ashley." The hedgehog-haired boy butted in again.

"Oh! What a nice name!" As if right on cue with the Professor's movements, the hedgehog boy was teleported up beside him. "This is my grandson, also your rival… Ehhh… What's his name again?" The grandson facepalmed at his grandfather's horrible memory.

"Should I name him Sonic or Jackson?" The raven-haired boy asked, with a derp face. The name 'Sonic' obviously came from his hair; the resemblance of it to Sonic The Hedgehog. Jackson… Just an inside joke between him and the brunette… Though it is a very nice name.

"Name him Jackass." The brunette suggested.

"But that's so cliche…"

"So? Loads of people do it! That's what I did to your-"

"Hello! My name is Green!" The hedgehog-haired shouted from the stage. The other two trainers just rolled their eyes, slightly smirking.

"Shut it! You already named me 'Ashley'! The stupid name 'Ash' was enough! I don't even know who that is!" The boy slightly ragged, stomping his feet and waving his arms around. "God…"

Oak flicked a finger in the air, as if he just remembered his own grandson's name, "God! That's his name!"

* * *

"Holy shiz!" Red woke up from his messed up dream, feeling cold water on his shoulders up, slipping out of bed and onto his face. He looked up and saw his Poliwag on the nightstand, jumping up and down, smiling playfully.

Red shook his head, slightly smiling, "Oh you little-!" He tackled his Pokemon-pet only to be made contact with the dresser. He felt the small Pokemon's feet step on his back and hop away. He got up and quickly changed his clothes and headed to the kitchen, where he could smell the hot scent of pancakes being cooked and the sweet syrup in the air his Mom was cooking.

"Morning, Mom!" He stabbed a pancake with a fork and ate it, even though it kept tearing off the utensil.

"The Professor was looking for you an hour ago." His Mother deadpanned, without greeting him. Red sweatdropped then spazzed out, knocking the plate and syrup over. He quickly ran out of the house with Poliwag holding onto his sleeve with it's mouth.

He barged into the Professor's lab only to see his rival; Green. Red had a dozen question marks over his head, his mouth slightly open, a confused face.

Green sighed before answering his inaudible question, "You're here an hour early thanks to me. Be thankful."

* * *

An hour later, chaos entered the room. Also known as Blue. "Is everybody here!?" Blue stood at the door, hands on her hips in a sassy pose; raising her eyebrows, looking very creepy.

"Not Professor Oak." Red answered before Green was going to say some snarky comment.

Green picked up a Pokeball and looked as if he was inspecting it, "You should go find him." He placed it back down after deciding; that's probably the Pokemon he'd want.

"Why me? He's your grandpa." Red slightly snapped.

"I know, Sherlock. Just go find him." Green slightly shoved him towards the door. "Shoo, shoo, child." He waved his hand in the air like he was dismissing him. Red just grumbled before heading out and looking for the guy.

He jogged through the town of Pallet, passing several people. Red always thought he was the only one who didn't like to get up in the morning, considering how many people there are at 10 a.m. He got to the grass that was at the beginning of Route 1, seeing the Professor explore through the grass.

"Professor?" Red called out. Oak looked up then stood up, putting a pokeball in his pocket.

"One second, lad! I'm just catching this Pokemon! So- no! Don't step in the grass! It's not safe!" Oak slightly spazzed out, pointing up a finger, telling him to wait a moment. As if sound was how they tell time, Oak was already right in front of Red. "I'm surprised you're not late like this Ash kid… Man, he was a pain!"

"Who is this Ash guy!?" Red anime cried as Oak led him to the lad. He was always being compared to Ash, yet he didn't even know the guy. As they walked to the lab, several people awed at the Professor's appearance, as if they don't see him almost everyday, living in the same hometown as him.

* * *

The Professor walked to the front, standing beside the desk that held the 3 Pokeballs of their new partner. Red, Blue and Green stood in an almost perfect line beside each other respectfully facing Oak.

"Here I have three rare Pokemon to give to you each. They just hatched from their eggs so they should be easy to raise and bond with." Oak held up the first Pokeball from the table, "Here we have the Grass Type Pokemon; Bulbasaur," He put it down and took the second Pokeball, "The Water Type; Squirtle," the third Pokeball, "And the Fire Type Pokemon; Charmander."

Blue and Red stared at the Pokeballs, wide-eyed and a smile sneaking onto their faces as Green was left with a pokerface.

"Ladies first," Red gave Blue a light pat on her back, slightly pushing her forward to the desk while Green rolled his eyes. Such a flirt, He thought to himself. But, who cares, right? Green just wanted to get his hands on that Charmander while Red would take anything to be his first partner. Blue played with the hem of her black dress, looking at the pokeballs. It would be such a hard decision if she didn't base her choice on cuteness. She took the second Pokeball which contained the Squirtle. Immediately, the blue turtle Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball and tackled Blue into a hug. She smiled brightly, feeling her hands on it's shell. It was obvious it hatched from an egg by it's size, she realized.

Red smiled at his best friend getting her first Pokemon; Green slightly smirked.

Then, they both noticed each other. Red and Green both glared and stared at each other.

"You can pick next, Red," Green forced a smile and glanced at the table.

Red wanted to prove he could be more mature than Green (And he still hasn't decided what Pokemon to get), so, "No, you definitely deserve to pick the next Pokemon."

"Haha... No, buddy, you should go."

"I'm totally fine with any Pokemon, you can go!"

"No! You will go because I'm more mature!"

"Enough!" Both Oak and Blue cut off their bickering, Oak forcing Green to go pick the next Pokemon; Red feeling satisfied with his victory. In the end, Green was also satisfied. Of course he didn't care about all that mature 'junk'. He picked up the Pokemon he wanted from the start, Charmander. Red smirked once more and picked up Bulbasaur, who he let out of the capsule. Bulbasaur did the same thing that Squirtle did.  
Blue looked at the two others, seeing how small Squirtle was compared to them.

Charmander nuzzled Green's cheek, which was kind of embarassing him, illuminating a pink hue on his face that was rarely seen from 'Mr. Cool'.

* * *

Blue walked out, while Red and Green were arguing. She stopped right before Route 1 when she heard Green's voice call out to her. Green ran over to her with Red right behind.

"Blue, wanna battle? This wuss didn't want to battle me," Green glared a bit at Red.

"Sure, I guess..." Blue replied. Red made room for the two to battle. They both sent out their Pokemon, Charmander and Squirtle. A crowd gathered almost right away. They didn't really get to watch that many battles in Pallet, since it was such a small town. But it was going to be a pretty boring battle since they only knew Tackle and Growl, maybe Leer. Unless they could use strategy and not the same moves, then maybe it will be a battle worth watching.

The two both used Tackle until Green's Charmander finally gave out. They both stared at each other for a while, noticing the crowd was already gone since the first move. All except one: A dude in a red cap was still there, watching, sitting on a rock close by.

Green tried to think of the words to say; He just lost his first battle. "I won't lose next time! Smell ya later!" He walked off into the grass, without encountering a single Pokémon. 'Smell ya later'? That's new... Green thought.

Doesn't he need to heal...? Blue thought, watching him quickly go through the Route.

Damnit! I need to heal, no training now, those to idiots will get ahead of me! Green almost replied to Blue's thoughts, as if he could read them. Blue stood there until someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped up a bit and turned around.

"Nice battle, now do you wanna battle?" Red asked. Blue blinked at him a couple of times.

"Why didn't you battle Green?"

"'Cause he is too arrogant already, if he won that battle; imagine it," The two crossed their arms, looking at the sky, in the same spot, both thinking about it.

"Yea, that'd be bad..." They both say at the same time.

"Sure, let's battle," Blue smiled at him.

They both sent out Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Well, I think you know how this battle went: Yup, just like the last one. But this time it was Squirtle who fainted. Unlike Green, Blue was a good sport and accepted the fact that she lost. She picked up Squirtle and returned it into it's Pokéball. Red did the same with his Pokémon.

"Good game." They both said at the same time.

* * *

Red healed Blue's Pokémon, then they both walked on Route 1 together. They were too busy to chat or look at each other from all the Pokémon surrounding them. None of them attacked though. They seemed to like the two trainers.

They got to Viridian City. Everything looked so fresh. No patches in the grass, the buildings looked so clean just like the people, everything so bright. Even though there was no need to go to the Pokémon center, they went in anyway.

"Good evening! Would you like to heal your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked the two.

Blue nodded and gave her sweet smile, "Yes, please."

Red and Blue walked over to the couch in the lounge and sat down. They talked a bit, mostly about all the Pokémon they seen, both seemed to be very enthusiastic and excited. Their conversations were so loud that most people left the center just to get some peace and quiet. They both stopped talking when Red went to get their Pokémon.

Blue sat there, waiting until she heard a conversation coming from behind, "Did you hear about the gym leader here?" One woman asked.

"Yea, apparently he left to accomplish his own goals... That's what he said anyway," A deeper voice responded, "Unless he's just being a wuss."

"A gym leader? Like him? A wuss? He doesn't look like one to back down from a battle. He wiped out a kid's entire team with just one Pokémon!" The woman said.

Red came back and it seemed like their conversation slowly faded. He handed Blue her Pokéball.

"Well, I'll be out training!" Red rushed to the door, obviously excited. Blue could picture Green also training at a time like this.

"Kay, see ya!" Blue went over to Joy and got a room. She really didn't have the energy all of a sudden to start training. But what Blue didn't notice was they had a store in here.

"Hey! Kid! You from Pallet?" A worker called out from across the room.

Blue quickly looked over and pointed to herself, "Me?" She asked almost silently. The worker nodded frantically. Blue slowly walked over there, she was a bit shy sometimes, especially when she was called out like this in front of everyone.

"You know Professor- You probably do, you got a Pokémon from him," The worker paced a bit, "We got a parcel for him, can you deliver it?" Blue nodded, but she still didn't feel like doing anything right now. She took the box and went outside the center.

She looked at the sky and groaned. She had to walk all the way back to Pallet! This might take a while by the pace she is already going. She was going slower than a slug.

* * *

Hey! This was written by me! My other accounts are;

Roblox- Angelgirl66

Quotev- xXxAngelicaxXx


	2. Potatoes or Tomatoes?

**Pokemon Chronicles: RBG**

* * *

Chapter 2: Potatoes or Tomatoes?

The sun began rising the sky line. The sky was an orange colour with the moon and stars just beginning to disappear and be replaced with the sun and clouds. Green trained almost all night, he rested against a tree with his Charmander right by his side. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, finally enjoying the peace that Blue and Red didn't give around him. Charmander was huffing out quiet breaths. Green slowly reached a hand over to his partner's head, who flinched, being surprised how gentle he was. Not that Green would ever abuse Pokemon. Patting Charmander's head and giving it permission to rest with him was something that somehow gave Charmander… pride? At first it's trainer seemed to be a bit spacious from it and sometimes his own friends. But, I guess it's just first impression.  
Soon enough, both trainer and Pokemon were dozed off.

* * *

At the same time as Green was sleeping, Blue jumped off from the ledges to get back to Pallet. But, tripping and failing each time. Blue let out a frustrated scream at last and kicked the ledge herself, then letting out a squeal from the pain coming from her leg and foot. You could even see Squirtle sweatdropping from inside it's Pokeball and other people on the route starting to stare.

"You know you could just walk-"

"No! I refuse!" Blue shouted at the random youngster beside her, scaring him away. She growled as she continued to trip over the ledges. Soon enough she started crawling which just hurt her knees.  
Letting out a frustrated scream again, she started rolling instead, which hurt every part of her body, as if it wasn't hurt and dirty anyway.

Meanwhile, with Red, everything seemed to be smooth-sailing unlike Blue literally going downhill. He somehow passed Blue without either of them noticing. He stood at the Professor's door, slightly pushing it. The door slightly squealed as it opened, as it showed Oak passed out on the desk where the starter Pokemon once were.  
Red sweatdropped as he walked over to the sleeping Professor and poked his face several times, which seemed to be minutes until somebody walked in.

"Why are you Pokemon my grandpa?" Obviously, this was Green.

Red turned around on his heel and nervously smiled, "Hey, Green, why're you here?" Red waved with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Same reason you're here, baka," Green cocked his head to peak over at his grandfather. Green walked over with a pokerface and began to join in the poking at his face, neither of them noticed who was at the door now.

Huff… Huff… Huff… Stood a tired Blue. Her long, brown hair messy, covered in twigs and grass. Dirt covered her clothes, and even bite marks were shown on her arms and legs. She slammed the door after catching her breath to get the boys' attention.

"What happened to you?" Red stopped poking at the Professor and looked at her.

"I was traveling Route 1… again… WHERE WERE YOU!?" Blue snapped, "You ran right past me and you think I didn't notice!? Both of you did, actually!" She pointed at the two boys angrily, twitching.

"Don't sleep on the ground then." Green teased slightly smirking.

"Shuddap, you're carrying me back. And after I sleep, you're going to get a wet willy. And then you're gonna-" Blue was interrupted when she felt something hit her face. She held her nose and saw the pokeball drop to the ground then looked up at Green, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were a wild Pokemon." He teased again, shrugging one shoulder.

Blue glared at him and walked over to the Professor also, the three surrounding him was kind of creepy at this point. Especially if someone just decided to walk in. The three newbie trainers just stared and stared until they heard drops of rain on the roof outside.

Eventually, Oak woke up from his slumber, hearing loud voices echo through his head. It took awhile for him to process what's going on. He looked up at the three teens who were now arguing with Red in the middle of it.

"AHEM!" That shut them up. Oak rolled off the table while everyone stared at him for a brief second then went back to arguing. "SHUDDAP! YOU KIDS ARE SO ANNOYING THESE DAYS!" The Professor's voice echoed through the room.

"Potatoes!"  
"Tomatoes!" Both Blue and Green yelled at the same time. They both shut up when Oak gave them a look. Blue and Green glared at each other when it became silent.

"Anyway…" Oak started once it was silent, "I have a gift for you three." Oak took three red devices and placed them in each of their hands. Of course, Green and Red knew what these were; being the Professor's grandson and Red learning and studying about Pokemon all the time. Blue just stared at it blankly while Red looked very excited. "When I was a young lad, and when Green was just born…" Oak stopped his sentence, he seemed to be thinking of a younger Green, "Oh, how cute you were back then… Especially when your mother forced you to wear a Jigglypuff costume for Halloween…"

Blue and Red snickered at imagining it and Green's blushing face. "Do you have a picture?" Blue asked through giggles as Red couldn't even stop laughing. This whole time, Green was known as the cool one!

"Why, yes I do!" Professor Oak smiled, taking out a picture from his wallet. And there was a 3 year old Green, dressed in a big, fat, pink blob, with stubby hands peaking out and holding a microphone. Big blue eyes above his head.  
The two protagonist began to laugh louder while Green put his hoodie up, hiding his face and shame.

"Oh, c'mon," Red placed a hand on Green's shoulder, "I-it's not- not that bad!" Red tried to say through laughter, barely getting the words out of his mouth. Green just grumbled in response.

"Anyway…" Oak wiped his eyes from laughing, "When I was a child, I was a serious Pokemon trainer. I wanted to Catch Em All, but I couldn't. This may be a big favour, but could you three try to fulfill my dream?"

The three nodded as Squirtle bursted out of it's Pokeball and sprayed everyone with water.

"I'm glad to see you, too," The Professor patted the small turtle's head as it was already hugging him, "Oh, right. How are your Pokemon doing?"Red sent out Bulbasaur in response, seeing it has already grown, Oak smiled then looked at Green who had wide eyes.  
"Something wrong?" Oak asked his grandson.

"Nope! I just have to get training- Anyway, smell ya later!" He rushed out while the three raised an eyebrow, but Blue failed to do so. Why do I keep saying that!? Green thought. But then his thoughts changed into something else with worry.

Green ran in the town of Pallet. How could he be so careless!? He lost his Charmander and didn't even tell them! No. He couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't let them know how careless he was. Especially since word gets around fast in this town. It'd not only ruin his reputation, but his grandfather's. But the reason he's panicking now is because Charmander's no where to be found and its pouring rain. The three just shrugged Green's odd behavior off. Blue smiled, unsure if she was up to the task of completing the Pokedex, while Red just grinned. They sent out their Pokemon and registered them in the Pokedex.

* * *

Green ran further into Route 1, knowing how dangerous it is to run in the grass without a Pokemon. But what could he do? What could they do? What's the worst that'll happen?

Pokemon could just spring up on you, and once he thought of it, it happened. He showed no fear as he kept running to find his partner. It was just a Rattata after all. He scoffed and kept running, but the Rattata was surprisingly fast and kept up. Soon, the little Pokemon's buddies began to join in. They caught up and began to bite, nibble, scratch and hang into his legs, tearing his jeans.  
As he tried to ignore them, he saw a Pidgey in front of him. Oh great… Once you don't have any Pokemon with you at all, they just start coming to you… Why couldn't this have happened during training!? Green thought, with a vein-anger mark. The bird Pokemon kicked sand in his face, getting it directly in his eyes. He tripped over rocks, trying to blink away the burning sand from his watering eyes. The rats on his legs just made it worse.  
To make matters even more worse, a Spearow joined in. As most of you should know, they're aggressive. The usually have other Spearow with them when they need help. When you attack them, they just get more angry and violent.  
Green kicked the rats off his legs as he ran faster, accidentally kicking a Spearow in the process. Just great.

"Quick, use String Shot!" A familiar, feminine voice shouted out as Green tripped over a Pidgey.

* * *

Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Who do you think that girl was at the end? :o

Time flies when you're rewriting. I mean, whenever I just one-shot write something, I get writer's block, then I don't even know what to do next. Rewriting is like a refresh and fixing your mistakes, getting some ideas out.


	3. Frying Pans Solve Everything

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" A familiar girl's voice called out. A bit too familiar. Green turned around at the voice even though he couldn't see at all.

The Rattatas, Pidgeys and Spearows were tied up together by the string. You could hear the sound of Caterpie getting returned to the Pokeball.

"Hey bro?" Daisy poked his shoulder.

"I'm fine..."

"Why didn't you just use your Pokemon to fight them off?" Daisy blankly stared at him. After a couple moments, Green got back his vision, he didn't say anything. Daisy's eyes widened as she stared at her younger brother. She almost dropped the map in her hand.  
"Green! You idiot! Those were grandpa's RARE Pokemon and you lost them!" Daisy freaked, "What are you gonna tell him!?"

"I'm not gonna tell him anything. I'm going to find Charmander," Green sounded slightly determined as he took the map from his older sister's hand. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.  
"It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"That's not the point! You're so careless sometimes!" Daisy immediately felt bad for what she said, but of course Green didn't care. He knew it was true.

"Just trust me... And don't tell gramps, kay?" Green stared at her until she answered.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

"Thanks, sis. Later!" Green ran off into Viridian City, while his sister just watched. She was confuzzled.

* * *

"Hurry up, Blue!" An energetic Red called out, waving his arm. He somehow jumped over the fence. Blue also tried to do this but failed, luckily wearing shorts under her skirt.

"I can't do it!" Blue whined, sitting down. Red rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just try!"

Blue tried once again until someone stopped her. She was expecting it to be that pesky person always telling her that she can't jump it from this side. Apparantly it's against the "game law", whatever that means.

"I DON'T CARE, SHUDDAP ALREADY!" Blue snapped, not looking at the person behind her.

Red sighed at her behavior, "Uhh... Blue that..." Blue glared at him before looking at the girl behind her: Daisy. She held two maps in her hand and smiled. It seemed like she was handing these out to a lot of people.

"Green just left to Virdian City... I decided I should make use of these two extra maps I stored... So here," Daisy held out the maps as the two trainers took them. Daisy's happy look faded, the two immediately noticed.

"Something wrong?" Red asked.

"Actually... Yes," Daisy sighed before continuing, "Green lost his Charmander and he doesn't want Gramps or anyone to know... But you guys are his friends so... I just thought..."

"We'll help find it. No need to worry," Red smiled. Daisy wondered how everyone was so confident about these things.  
On the otherhand, Blue was thinking the exact opposite of Red. She had no hope in finding this Charmander. Even if they did, she thought it would be dead by now or a trainer would've claimed it for themself.

"I have to get going for my trip now. Best of luck," And with that, Daisy walked off, jumping over the previous fences that Blue also struggled to get over.

* * *

Red and Blue both split up in Viridian Forest and it began to rain again. Blue slowly walked alone, using a leaf to shield her from the rain, which wasn't really working too well.

"You should try this instead," Blue looked up from the ground and saw a man who looked about a couple years older than her. Messy dark-brown hair. His eyes looked tightly closed **(Sorry, don't know how to describe that xD). **He was holding a frying pan above his head.

"Err, hello?"

"This frying pan helps! You should get one!"

"Oh, uhh..."

"Aha! I have one right here!" The boy took out another frying pan from his bag. Blue took it awkwardly and put it over her heard just like him, "No, just fix your hand a bit..." Brock fixed her arms and hand to the proper position on holding a frying pan... "There! You got it! Just stay like that."

"This feels uncomfortable... I think I'm getting a cramp."

"You'll get used to it."

"Well, err... By-"

"What's your name!?" His voice boomed through the forest.

"Blue..."

"MY NAME STARTS WITH 'B' TOO!" He gasped, smiling, "My name's Brock!"

"Well, okay, nice to meet- ... You..." Brock vanished within a second while Blue was left with her arm stuck holding the frying pan.

* * *

It was getting dark, and the rain was still going. Blue continued to walk with the frying pan above her head.

"Charrr..." A sick Pokemon's cry was heard. Blue stopped in her tracks, not believing what she was hearing. She turned to where the cry came from and started running. She stopped, peaking out from behind a tree. She was right. Someone already seemed to have claimed that Charmander.

"Get out here and fight! You useless Pokemon!" A red-headed yelled at the Pokemon. Charmander stayed under the bush. This boy seemed to be a couple years younger than Blue.

"Hey!" Blue angrily called out, and as soon as she spoke, she regretted it. The head-head turned around and looked at her with peircing eyes.

"What?" He glared at her.

Blue was now speechless and couldn't utter a single word.

"Hmph..." He turned back around, getting out a branch, attempting to hit the Pokemon.

"Stop it!" Blue yelled, pulling on his arm, trying to take the branch out of it. The boy whipped his elbow back, hitting her nose. Blue stumbled back and held her nose. He kept trying to wack at the Pokemon... and that's when Squirtle bursted out of it's Pokeball.

The boy stopped and looked at the two, "What? You wanna fight?"

Blue didn't say anything, her partner answered for her. Squirtle used Tackle on the boy, causing him to fall down. He stood up and got out a Pokeball. He sent out an Eevee. Not just any Eevee. This seemed to have a different colour than other Eevee. Yup, A shiny.

"Use Shadow Ball," He commanded. Eevee suddenly was forming a Shadow Ball in front of it's face, shot it at Squirtle, knocking it off balance.

"U-use Water Gun," Blue was still nervous and tried to clean her bleeding nose. Eevee backed away from Squirtle once it got shot with the water.

"Now use Headbutt."

Squirtle immediately hid in it's shell to avoid taking damage from the attack. Eevee hit it's head pretty hard on the shell, almost about to give up by the way it's tipping over.

"Pathetic, use Take Down," The boy commanded. And this took down Blue's Squirtle. Blue was speechless once again. The two returning their Pokemon.

"Ugh. You can take this peice of trash. It's worthless anyway. I don't have time for weak Pokemon," He shoved Blue into a tree as he walked away.

Blue slowly walked over to the Charmander, careful not to scare it. But, she didn't need to do that anyway. This Charmander remembered her from the lab. She picked up the Charmander and pulling it into a hug. The first thing Blue noticed was how the flame on it's tail was going out. She checked her Pokedex, thinking she would need the data.  
Her eyes widened and filled with sorrow when she saw the description. This Charmander might die from it's tail going out. Blue was beginning to panic as she ran through the forest, shielding Charmander from the branches hitting them. Squirtle was clinging onto Blue's bag. She tried to use the frying pan to cover it's tail but failed. Her arm was hurting too much to move it. It seemed too dark to even find the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red was in Pewter City; It was amazing how fast he traveled. He was looking for Green. He just saw him a couple seconds ago, where is he? Red stood inside front of Pewter City's gym, for sure Green was bound to come here.

"You look like you need a frying pan." The gym leader looked down at him.

"Why...?" Red asked, "It's not raining..."

"Well, you said you were looking for your friend. Frying pans solve everything."

"Well..." Then Red just remembered Green lost his Charmander. But, his mind was at a crossroads. Shouldn't have at least caught one Pokémon to help him for this gym? He has a Fire type and he obviously knew this gym would be Rock type.

Brock waved the frying pan in front of Red's face until he took it.

"Trust me... It will help you one day," Brock stated confidently.


	4. The (Frying)Pan Games

Blue kept running once she got out of the forest. The rain was pouring down harder and she was running out of breath fast. Her legs felt like they were almost going to crumble.  
Her foot hit a rock, she flew towards the ground face first, unable to protect the Charmander... Until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist to catch her fall. The arms stood her up straight, so she could now look at the person.  
The usual smug- always smirking person. Green held an umbrella above her and the Charmander's head. Green stared at whatever the hell happened to her nose and ignored it for now. He let go of her and looked ahead.

"You're carrying it back, start walking," And his personality came back. Blue rolled her eyes and began walking while Green continued to hold the umbrella up above all their heads.

"How do you think potatoes are better than tomatoes...?" Green asked casually.

"Dude, you don't see anybody eating mashed tomatoes or tomato salad."

* * *

Red was still waiting inside the gym, staring at the frying pan in his hand. _I guess I might as well fight Brock now... _Red stood up and walked into the arena, where he saw a shrine of frying pans in the back...

"What is this!?" Red asked.

"It's..." Brock paused before finishing, "The ultimate God..." Red sweatdropped.

"Oh... Uhm... I would like to battle now..." Red finally said.

"Oh, right," Brock and Red walked to opposite sides of the arena. Brock sent out Geodude while Red sent out his Poliwag. This was for sure going to be a quick battle... Maybe.

* * *

Blue and Green sat in the Pokemon center, waiting for Nurse Joy to give them the news. It was all awkward silence from the moment they sat down, while Squirtle sat on Blue's shoulder.

"... Why are you still here?" Green asked.

Blue looked up, not knowing if she should be angry or not, she had no idea what to say, so she just answered it with another question, "Why can't I be here?"

Green said nothing, and they both looked down again.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was suddenly frantically pointing at the door. Blue gave it a confused look. Squirtle took Blue's hand in it's tiny hand and tried to drag her off the bench.

"I think he wants you to follow him," Green obviously stated.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I'm not stupid."

"...Oh, right," Green teased her once again. Blue then stood up, following Squirtle out the door. Squirtle lead her to the Gym. When they got out they saw a pack of men in black uniforms, with an Ace Trainer, Lass, and Youngster in front of them.

"Get 'outta here kids, we got work to do!" One of the men shouted, trying to shoo them off. They didn't say anything, just crossed their arms.

"Think you gym trainers are tough? Don't think so," Two grunts sent out a Koffing. The trainers suddenly backed away, knowing that the Koffing could poison them: These guys aren't scared to use their Pokemon against humans.

"Thought so. Now let us through," A grunt said, he held up 4 Pokeballs in one hand and 3 in the other, "Or you'll have to say goodbye to your little friends."

Blue watched, she heard a scoff behind her; Green.

"Weaklings... Both of those groups," He said. Blue ignored him, walking towards the men in black. Green stood there, watching.

"Huh? What? Do you want to end up like these failure trainers?" A grunt cowered over Blue, trying to intimidate her, but failing. Blue didn't say anything as Squirtle completely read her mind and stood in between the two, ready to attack the two Koffings.

"Heh, this will be easy, two VS one. You're out of luck," Another grunt stated. They were about to command their Pokemon until someone did a loud, demented cough-sneeze thing.

"That's bull," Green stood behind Blue. Normally, Blue would slap him for his language, but now was not the time. She would just have to wait until later.

"Fine. We'll take you both down. You'll be sorry for messing with us!"

* * *

Inside the gym, the two battling seemed to be oblivious to what's happening outside. Mostly because Brock was...

"DIE DIE DIE!" Brock ran around the gym, trying to hit Red's Bulbasaur with the frying pan

"What the heck, man!?" Red shouted, Brock ignored him and continued trying to hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur ran behind Red, making Brock hit him in the face.  
_THUD!_

Red fell onto his back, passed out.

"... I told you frying pans solve everything. I win!" Brock did his victory dance; Spin, spin, jazz hands, jump, pose, lunge, lunge, shuffle, jump, victory sign, punch the sky.

* * *

"Charmander is feeling be- ..." Joy stood in the now empty room, looking around for Green and Blue. She peaked outside and saw the two battling in front of the gym. She gasped as she saw Green trying to murder a grunt with a frying pan.

"This is all Brock's fault!" Joy cried out. She ran back inside to hide in a room with the Chansey.  
"Obviously eggs solve everything..." Joy hugged her knees and sat in the corner, hiding for her life.


	5. Nurse Cupid

After Green merciless gave them a beat down, everything was fine! At least, not for him. Blue began slapping him several times for his language and behavior.

"Just because Brock gave you a frying pan doesn't mean you should use it!"

"Well I have no Pokemon right now and you were obviously going to get beaten!"

"I can handle them!"

"Like how you handled your nose!?"

"My nose is perfectly fine!"

"Dude! You got blood on your nose still!"

Blue was silent as she slowly took her hand up to feel her nose. The blood was still moist.

"Oh..."

"Yah, 'oh'" Green rolled his eyes and looked away from the girl, over to the Pokemon center.

"I'm going to go wash my nose..." Blue looked around and saw a nearby pond. She kneeled down and stuck her face in it as some of the water turned red.

"...Idiot girl," Green rolled his eyes and walked inside while Blue smirked: She didn't care what he said, she knew he couldn't live without her and Red.

* * *

Red woke up from his intense battle and looked around the same, old room he was in. He held the side of his head, feeling a bump.

"He wants to play like that... Fine..." Red got up and took a pan from the shrine, "Where you at, boy!?"

Brock appeared right behind Red and hit him on the top of the head with the pan, he laughed evilly. Red almost passed out, he turned around and swung the pan at Brock. Brock swiftly dodged, going behind Red and hitting his butt.

"Are you some sort of gay pervert!?"

"I have you know, I'm more into pink and blue haired girls," Brock stated. Red immediately tried to hit him right in the face and actually suceeding this time.

"... That wasn't very nice," Brock's eyes teared up and Red looked at him confused.

"W-what!? You-you just-" And with that, Red gothit in his stomach with the pan.

"Muhahahaha!"

"That's it..." Red chased after Brock, his eyes turning the same colour as his name, he screamed at the top of his lungs, swinging his pan around. "C'mere you little idiot!"

"Ah! Nurse Joy! Jenny! Help meeee!" Brock screamed like a girl.

And that's when Green walked in. He froze at the doorway and stared at the two racing around the room.

"Should I come back later?" Green asked, slowly backing out.

"Oh, like you haven't used a frying pan against anyone!" Red snapped, he was actually unknown about the incident that happened outside.

Green suddenly looked nervous, "Nooooooo..." Red ignored him and continued to chase Brock around. Green stopped Red in his tracks and took the frying pan. "Don't be a sore loser."

"What?! He started to hit me first!" Red now sounded like an immature child. Green gave him a look, a look a parent would give their kid for their behavior. "Fine..." Red dropped the pan, making the sound echo through the room.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brock ran towards Red and hit him with the pan.

"You are the most annoying gym leader ever!" Red screamed.

"Errr, I think Whitney from Johto disagrees."

* * *

With Blue, she was still waiting in the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy didn't seem to be there.

"Why should I have to wait for _his _Pokemon? Ugh... Why am I even helping him," Blue mumbled to herself as she stood up. She began walking to the counter, jumping over it. Blue walked to the back room, hoping to find something there. And she did.  
Nurse Joy was in the corner almost on the verge of tears. You could just tell by looking at her that this Joy was a wimp.

"Uhh,are you okay?" Blue asked, taking a step closer.

"I'm fine! Is your friend with you!? The frying pan guy!?" Joy snapped, alarmed of the situation.

"No..." Blue answered, just confused about what was happening.

"Okay, good..." Joy sighed in relief, finally standing up. There were a couple moments of silence as Joy went to get Charmander's Pokeball.  
"So... Was that guy your boyfriend?" Nurse Joy teased a bit.

"EH!?" Blue shouted anime style.

"Oh... Young love... Such a beautiful thing..." Joy cooed, "Until your heart gets SNAPPED. Into a million peices and no one picks them up... AGAIN..."

Blue sweatdropped but went back to feeling awkward and freaking out.

"I am not dating him! I would never date someone like that in my life! He's so arrogant! Argh! I can't stand him! And what I can't stand more is people thinking we're a couple!" Blue bursted out.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Joy smiled, like she didn't hear anything Blue just said.

"No! I'm not marrying or dating him!"

"*Insert Aro's Laugh Here*" Joy retardedly laughed.

"What is wrong with you!? ...Nevermind... Just... Give me the Charmander..." Blue sighed.

"Aww, it's so cute how you're doing this for your _boyfriend_" Joy cooed once more. Blue took a deep breath and waited for Joy to give her the Pokeball.

"Thank you. Bye." Blue quickly rushed out the door only to be greated by Red: Beat up and almost crying.

"Oh my Mew, what happened?" Blue looked at his face.

"B-Brock and F-fr-frying pans ha-happened..." Red cried into his hands.

"We-" Blue was interrupted when Green walked in. Still feeling awkward about the situation she tried not to look at him or act nice towards him anymore. Well, just not in front of Joy.

"Sup?" Green leaned on the door frame.

"Well, I'm going to challenge Brock, see ya!" Blue ran past the two of them, shoving Charmander's Pokeball in his hand. Green looked down at his hand then to Blue running on the streets towards the gym. He smirked a bit. _So she does care. _He chuckled a bit from her amusing way of giving him his Pokemon back. Red looked at him, not crying anymore.

"What?" Red blankly stared at him.

"Go get washed up," Green shoved him inside more.

* * *

"Hello!? Brock?!" Blue yelled throughout the gym. Blue defensively held out her frying pan incase of the worse; what happened to Red might happen to her.

"The one and only!" Brock appeared in the middle of the arena striking a pose. He had no frying pan in his hand and the shrine seemed to be gone.

"Uhh?" Blue stepped closer to him, so they wouldn't have to yell anymore.

"I'm guessing you want a battle?" Brock looked down at the frying pan she was holding and gasped. "You weren't going to use that against me, were you!?"

"Only if you use yours against me I will," Blue put the pan in her bag.

"Ahh... See, you're smart unlike the other trainers who've challenged this gym," Brock proudly smiled.

"Mhm," Blue looked around, "Shall we start?" Brock nodded, they both headed to different sides of the arena.

"Give it your all, Geodude!" And with that, the battle was just beginning.

Two someone's seemed to be watching. Red crossed his arms a bit jealous or disappointed. Green just looked straight down at them, waiting for Blue to make a decision.

"I bet this guy is just flirting with her," Red mumbled. Green immediately looked at him and smirked.

"I bet someone's jealous," Green looked back to their battle that was about to start (If Blue didn't hurry up choosing a Pokemon!).

"Yah, you," Red defended himself. But it was true. Red was somehow jealous. He was always looking out for her. Not to mention the fact that this guy almost killed him today, and how he is probably 17 while Blue is 14.

"Pfft, no. Blue is an idiot, not stupid." Green said, Red looked at him, "That came out wrong... I mean't... She's not stupid enough to fall for someone who is way older than her, but she's still an idiot," Green explained.

"Eh..."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Green snapped.

"Nothing... Nothing... I just thought you want to protect her t_his time_" Red smirked, Green was speechless, so it felt like Red won for once.

"Whatever. This just proves how much you like her."

"What!? No!" Red gave a very defensive look now. "I love her but as a sister."

"And that love can grow into something more."

"Just shuddap! Thinking about how much time you spent around her ever since this journey started, I kinda beg to differ."

"And I beg for a Shiny Ninetales but that never happened!"

"You never asked!"

The two continued to argue about stupid things, as Blue STILL couldn't decide what Pokemon.


	6. Spamming and Raging

"Hurry up and pick your Pokemon, woman! 'Ya only got one anyway!" Green called out from the balcony, finally getting impatient with her. Red elbowed his side, barely getting a reaction. Blue looked up and glared at him, she had just noticed the two now.

"Okay, shut up!" Blue snapped. Green gave her a look full of attitude and crossed his arms.

"Give her a break dude," Red said. Green put his hands out, obviously confused.

"I-I- What the hell are you even talking about!?"

"First you try to steal- You- Ugh... You basically let or make her do your work."

"Pfft, she chose to. I'm not gonna stop her. And her Squirtle should be evolved by now!"

"Like your Charmander is evolved?" Red raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"I lost my Charmander, that's diff-" Green looked down as soon as he knew he admitted it.

"Dude, your sister told us, it's fine," Red patted his shoulder and turned his attention back at the battle.

Blue sent out Squirtle (Finally) as Brock's Geodude was almost asleep.

"Use Water Gun!"

"Ha! You think a weak move like that will KO my-" Brock's Geodude as already fainted. Blue was left with a blank look as Brock fell to his knees beside his beloved Pokemon.

"No!" He dramatically cried out to the ceiling. Everyone waited a while for him to send out his next Pokemon, as he kept screaming. He got up casually and sent out an Omanyte. Blue almost gasped. He had a fossil Pokemon, and it's part water type! She knew water type attacks wouldn't have that much effect on it now, so she decided to go for;

"Squirtle, use Bite," Blue almost shyly commanded. It didn't do that much damage as expected, but the foe's Omanyte kept flinching.

"SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM BITE!" Blue competitivly yelled while Red and Green sweatdropped.

"Omanyte, just use Rock Tomb and stop flinching!" Brock commanded to his Pokemon. And Omanyte finally did so. After the attack landed, it seemed to have turned around and stuck it's tongue out at it's trainer. There Squirtle was, though, stuck under rocks. The tiny turtle kept trying to get up but it just couldn't. "Now, use Bite!" Brock commanded. Brock kept yelling out the words Bite, like he was mocking Blue.

"How does it know Bite!? Only I'm allowed to spam Bite!" Brock didn't stop, however. Blue then got an idea. "Squirtle, go in your shell and use Water Gun!" and Squirtle did so. Everyone was confused about her choice of moves, but it just took awhile for them to figure out why she did it. The water soon came flooding out of Squirtle's shell, and the Rocks ontop of him seemed to get weaker and almost break. "Now use Rapid Spin!" Squirtle was confused, since he didn't know that move, but he decided to spin anyway. Squirtle finally got out and faced Omanyte.

"Squirtle, us-"

"Hey, hey, hey! You have to wait your turn to make a move!" **Brock informed.**

Blue rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "Hurry up and make a move then!" Brock was annoyed with her now.

"Okay, you asked for it! Omanyte, use Water Gun!" And Omanyte did so, spraying Squirtle right in the face.

There was an awkward silence before anyone moved or said anything. After all, it was a stupid choice to make since Water attacks aren't that effective against... Water type Pokemon.

"Ooo...Kay... Squirtle, use Bite!" And the move finished it off. Brock returned Omanyte and sent out his last, strongest Pokemon: Onix.

"Onix, use... RAAAAAGGEE!" Brock screamed t the top of his lungs. It looked like Brock was raging himself. Onix hit Squirtle with it's tail. It barely did any damage but it still knocked Squirtle off it's feet. Rage does more damage when it's been attacked several times.

"Use Water Gun!" And right after it hit, Brock used a potion. "Ugh... Use Water Gun again, Squirtle," Blue sighed. This time the Onix fainted. But, surprisingly, Brock was being a good sport.

"Good battle," He shook Blue's hand tightly, not letting go for a couple seconds. Red rolled his eyes and scoffed. Brock slipped the badge into her hand. "That's the boulder badge. It proves that you've won this battle. Oh, I also have this TM. TM39, it contains Rock Tom-"

"Heh! Who are you? Roxanne?" Red now sounded like Green. Brock ignored his comment and went back to looking at Blue. "You're a skilled trainer already, I see Champion Material in you! For them... Not so much."

"WHAT!?" Green and Red both yelled right in his face.

"Well, Red-guy, it took you about 4 tries against me and you still haven't won. Dude, I'm pretty much the weakest Gym Leader in the region. That's sad... for both of us... But- of course! If the League let me use my higher leveled Pokemon; I'd be unstoppable!" Brock explained.

"What about me?" Green asked.

"Oh, I just don't like you." Brock simply stated.

"Wow..." Green threw his arms up in the air then crossing them. Blue snickered a bit until a worker rushed into the room.

"Brock! Brock! T-they just invaded the Museum! They're going to steal the fossils!" He wailed.

"Who? Why? Err... How?" Blue goofily asked.

"No time for this! We must go now!" The worker wailed once more, running out the door as the group followed.


	7. NPCs Are Weird

Everyone rushed to the museum, where men in black blocked the entrance. Blue and Red kept trying to push through, as Brock is already in the building. Blue looked at Green, who was just standing there watching.

"What are you doing?" Blue almost shouted over the noise.  
Green shrugged and began to walk away. Blue sighed, frustrated. "Fine, we don't need you." Green slightly turned his head back and stared at Blue, who was almost her way through the grunts. He kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Hm!" Blue returned her newly evolved Wartortle and clicked a button that spoke 'That was easy!'. All they had to do was spam the same attacks and their little Rattatas were dead.  
"So what were they trying to steal?" Blue asked Brock.

"I actually don't know." Blue sweat dropped, "They just like to get beat up?" Blue slightly nodded in agreement.

"So where's your guy friend?" Brock asked after a couple of moments, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"What guy friend? Red?"

"Oh, come to think of it he is gone..." Brock looked up at a hole in the ceiling. "I guess I meant him too."

"What are you even talking about?" Blue picked up a fossil off the ground.

"Oh, I thought you and that spiked hair dude were dat-"

"HA, NO!" Blue started giggling. "I would never go out with him, he's so arrogant."

"What about Red?"

"He looks like Ash. apparently. (Lol... Not really...)"

"And?" Brock asked almost defensively.

"Ash is weird."

Brock slowly took out a frying pan to defend his friend's name, but slowly put it back down. "Heh, you're right."

* * *

Red ran to Route 3. 'So many trainers...' He repeated in his head.

"Excuse me!" A girl shouted out to Red, catching his attention.

"Why did you look at me like that?" She asked.

Red became confused with a 'wtf' face. "I didn't..."

"Yes, you did, you pervert!" The girl shouted, holding a Pokeball in front of her.

"You people are so weird..." Red mumbled. Sensing the battle, he took out Ivysaur's Pokeball.

The girl sent out a Pidgey; Red has seen way too many of these things.

"Use Vine Whip." Red commanded, almost taking out the Pidgey in one hit. "One more hit... Use Vi-"

"Hey! You're supposed to wait your turn!" The girl called out, "Didn't you learn that in your first battle!?"

"Ugh... fine..." Red sighed and crossed his arms. This girl took forever just to pick a move. This reminded Red of Blue. Before he knew it, he was thinking about her, and now it was his turn for the battle.

"Oh.. right... Ivysaur, use Vine Whip." But Ivysaur was already fainted. "Wait, what?" The girl started to laugh like a maniac.

"Heh, so busy day dreaming..." She giggled. "That's 1600 Pokedollars, please."

"I have another left." Red took out a Pokeball. He threw it at the girl's Pidgey.

"WHAT!?" She shouted, blocking the ball. "Don't... Be... A... Thief..." Her eyes teared up as she stared at Red. She suddenly broke out of her tone of voice, "Do you even know anything about Pokémon battles- or anything!?" Red shrugged and walked away. "Ugh..."

"I like shorts. They're comfy and easy to wear!" Said the youngster Red finished battling; and his shorts were way too short.

"That look you gave me... So intriguing!"

"WHAT LOOK!? WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GIRLS DOING THIS!?" Red stormed off away from the challenger.

* * *

Blue gleefully cheered with her new Pokémon as she won every battle on Route 3 quickly. That Murkrow is better at battling than it seems.  
"Ah, finally at Mt. Moon," Blue went to the Pokémon center, quickly healing then heading in. First thing she did was spray repels, only to be greeted by a challenger. _Too bad these don't work on humans. _Blue thought. _Damnit, I sound like Green._

"Battle! Battle- battle- battle- battle- battle- battle!" The girl screamed, Blue immediately sprayed the repel in her eyes and ran. "I hate NPC's..." Blue kept muttering. Her muttering was interrupted when she saw something on the ground, "Oh, Candy!" She picked up the Rare Candy. "Nothing suspicious about this." She opened the blue stripped wrapper and popped the candy in her mouth.

"No taste?" She swallowed the candy and kept walking through the cave.

* * *

Red looked over at the Rocket Grunts. Why would they be hanging out in this cave? Fossils? "Let's do this..." Red turned his hat backwards and battled the first grunt. One after the other.

He stopped when he saw a red-headed girl up ahead. She also wore a Team Rocket uniform, but it looked somehow different.

"Punk, stop getting in our way. I've heard about you. You and your two other friends. Very powerful... But, however, that does not matter! I will not take things lightly with someone who messed with the plans of Team Rocket!"


	8. Pokehman, Use Spam!

Blue sneaked behind the Super Nerd and took the two fossils. She snickered and went for the exit that was nearby.  
The light blinded her eyes, "Can't believe it's still day..." She yawned a bit. She kept walking but stopped when she saw someone ahead.

"Yo, I see you're still struggling along back here." Green smirked, "I just caught some strong Pokémon... Let's see how they battle." Blue wouldn't have battling him if he weren't so persistent. She knew he was going to keep bugging her until she did battle him; she's still mad at him for what happened at the museum.

Immediately, the two took out a Pokeball. Green's plan was to take out Wartortle, since he has a Charmeleon, but little did he know about her new Pokémon.

Blue sent out Murkrow and Green sent out Pidgeotto. _Damnit. _Green gritted his teeth.

"Use Night Shade," Blue commanded Murkrow. No effect.

Green threw his head back laughing while Blue had a confused look, "You didn't know Ghost Type Attacks don't effect Normal?" He mocked, "It's the same in reverse. You went to that school and wasted 3 years, didn't you?" He smirked.  
The school Blue and Red went to when they were younger- back in Pallet Town. Teaching them about Pokémon and battles for their future. Green didn't have to go, being the son of Professor Oak: He already knew things. But all that time Blue spent there, was her just fooling around while Red actually took it seriously. Most of the time Blue was put in the corner.

"Now, Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack." Nice attempt to piss Blue off. Sand Attack lowers accuracy, so it'll be harder for Murkrow to even land an attack on Pidgeotto.

"Use Wing Attack," Blue commanded several times after several Sand Attacks, but missing each time. She growled, making Green chuckle.

"DAMNIT, USE GUST AND MAKE THIS DAMN SAND GO AWAYYYY!" Blue had a tantrum. Murkrow did so, even though he didn't know Gust.

"Now use Pursuit."

"Use Gust." Pidgeotto blew Murkrow away, crashing both Blue and Murkrow into the cave wall. Blue returned her almost fainted Murkrow and sent out Wartortle.

"Use Bite," Wartortle jumped on Pidgeotto's wing, biting it very hard. Green quickly returned Pidgeotto and sent out Machop. Blue was about to ask _'When did you get that?' _but realizing, _'Why should I care?'_

"Use Water Gun," Wartortle taking a quarter of Machop's health.

"Use Focus Energy," Green commanded. Machop slightly glowed, concentrating.

"Rapid Spin," Blue planning to knock Machop off it's feet. Wartortle rolled up in it's shell and began spinning towards Machop at high-speed. Machop quickly jumped over, Wartortle coming back for another round, Machop jumping over again. Green smirked while Blue smiled. Her plan slightly changed. "Use Rapid Spin one more time." Wartortle charged at Machop, who jumped over it again, crashing into a nearby tree. "Now use Water Gun." And then Machop was fainted.

_Screw it... _Green mentally cursed. He sent out Charmeleon. Wartortle almost fell; Green's concerned face suddenly changed. Both her Pokémon were low health. If he could just take out this Wartortle, he'd be gauranteed.

Blue suddenly got dizzy also. She stumbled a bit and dropped her Pokeball. Green looked at her before announcing the next move.

"W-Wartortle, use Sheer Cold," Blue psychotically giggled, Wartortle gave her a confused look.

"..." Green paused before he took the next move, "Use Ember," Taking out a red health'd Wartortle.

"That's okay! We can just be-be creative!" Blue cheered, taking out Murkrow's Pokeball and spinning. She threw it at Green's head who swiftly ducked.

"Muuuuurrr," {Insert Murkrow's derp face here}. Murkrow began pecking Green; that's what it's been taught to do. Green slapped the bird off his head and on the ground beside Charmeleon.

"Murkrow, use Spam," Blue faceplanted. Murkrow kept pecking Charmeleon until it fainted. Not even burning Murkrow stopped him from doing anything.

"Oh, right! Gotta go! Smell ya later!" Green immediately left, returning the fainted Charmeleon. _I gotta stop saying that... First I choose the wrong Pokémon then this... _Green thought.

"Krow!" The Murkrow called out. Green turned around. The crow-like Pokémon pointed to it's faceplanted trainer.

"What?" Green walked over to the girl and lightly kicked her leg, receiving a twitch in return.

"Krrrrooowwwww!" The bird pecked his face.

"I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Mur-fhawking-krow!"

"Did you just swear? Oh, never mind," Green picked the girl up and began walking to Cerulean. He'd solve this later. "I knew she couldn't take care of herself," He dead-panned, slightly sweat dropping.

* * *

An hour later after Blue got out of the cave...

Red stopped walking when he saw two karate black-belts. He was pretty scared to talk to them, remembering what happened with the other NPC's. Damn, they're weirdos.

"Hey, kid!" But it was too late for Red to flee. "What's better to you? Mega Kick or Mega Punch!?" One of them shouted. These two looked a lot like twins.

"Uuhh..."

"Oh, right! I'm Tom! And this is Jerry!" Red stared at them for a while and dead panned.

"So, what's better!? Huh- huh- huh!?" Tom shouted, slowly inching towards his face.

"None?"

"Pfft. You're going to regret that..." Jerry mumbled. Red's eyes widdened at the thought, "FINE, FINE, FINE! MEGA KICK!"

"Tsk, tsk..." Jerry mumbled. Red slowly backed away from the two and began running for Cerulean.


	9. Training Time With Senpai

Green walked into the Pokemon Center, still holding a passed out Blue. People kept glancing at them for some odd reason. Green tried to ignore their stares, which he sometimes received; being known as the Professor's child, but this time... It was probably because of the fainted girl in his arms.  
He looked around and tossed her onto the couch beside a woman. The woman slightly scooted away, awkwardly, as Green went to heal his Pokemon. He came back and unwillingly stared at Blue. He leaned in...  
And hit her in the head with a Pokeball. She quickly woke up.

"Dude, why you so close to me!?" She immediately shouted, getting more attention than the two had before. Green turned back and glared at the people who were staring; had it always been like this? Something seemed off now that he thought about it.

He grabbed her arm and went outside, "Were you drugged?" He dead panned.

"... I dunno." Blue answered.

"Let me smell your breath."

"Hell no!" Green immediately held her nose as he breathed her air.

"You idiot..." He mumbled, still not letting go of her nose, he stood up straight away from her face. "You ate Rare Candy?" He dead panned once more.

"Candy isn't rare." Blue teasingly grinned, "I just found some weird blue candy on the ground and ate it. Nothing wrong with that." Green tried not to yell at her. He slapped his hands down at his side in frustration.

"Only Pokemon... are supposed to... eat... those..." He stated calmly. He could tell by the look in Blue's eyes that she was going to say something stupid to piss him off, so he walked away. He stopped in his tracks half way, "You should go to the nugget bridge before you battle the gym; it's better to train before you do anything else." He continued to walk away, while Blue just stared in the direction he went.

"Wow... Is he PMS'ing?" She asked herself.

* * *

Red swam in the water, under the golden bridge, getting back to the entrance, finally done training. He put his sweater back on over his shirt when he saw Blue.

"Yo, Blue!" And she was already heading his way. "Care for a battle?" He asked, once she was close enough for a normal conversation. She nodded and smirked. A quick battle couldn't hurt. Green did say to train, after all.

Red sent out Nidorano, while Blue went for Murkrow. Nidorano started off with 'Focus Energy', while Murkrow slightly hit him with 'Night Shade'. Murkrow then used 'Wing Attack', Nidorano didn't even get a hit on that bird! It was pretty obvious that Murkrow was _levels _above Nidorano or most Pokemon around this area. Red returned Nidorano, slowly looking up from the ground at Blue.

"What level are they?" He suddenly asked.

Blue took out her Pokedex to check; "They're both level 24..." Red's eyes widened. He ran over to Blue and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Teach me, Senpai!"

* * *

"Red..." Blue slowly started, "You have to ATTACK the opponent... Stop spamming 'Growl'." Her face was red from facepalming several times.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Blue-senpai, it's just a hobby..."

"You're older than me!" Blue nearly kicked him, but he already took out the opponent's level 18 Metapod."

Another battle; Red finally stopped spamming but the opponent didn't. "Whirlwind, Whirlwind, Whirlwind, KEEP SPAMMING WHIRLWIND, PIDGEY!"

The 3rd battle; "Aww, Blue, I can't... It's a cute little Poliwag..." Blue facepalmed herself again, next time, the facepalm would definately land on Red's face.

4th battle; "Sunkern!? This should be easy!" Red sent out Ivysaur. Ivysaur stared at the Pokemon for awhile, not listening to Red's attack commands. He slowly walked over to the Sunkern and ate it.  
The trainer of the Sunkern began crying as Blue beat up Red.

5th battle; the Mankey picked up Red and ran around in circles, while Blue snickered, having a laugh attack. Once it got boring, Blue helped Red by defeating the Mankey with her own hands.

* * *

Blue wiped the sweat off her forehead from the hot sun and the battle; Blue VS Mankey. She and Red walked side by side, looking for the prize that was said to be at the end of this bridge. But, instead, they found a Rocket Grunt.

"Blue, look," Red nudged her arm and pointed in the direction of the grunt. "If there's one, there's gotta be more, right?" Blue nodded, walking over to confront the grunt.

"Hey, congratulations, here's your prize!" The grunt shoved a golden nugget in her hand. The same colour as the bridge they were just on. Red stood behind Blue, being careful of the grunt's actions.  
The grunt leaned in and whispered, trying to make sure Red didn't hear, "How would you like to join Team Rocket?" Blue almost shivered at his breath on her ear. She shook her head, as she slightly backed away. "Why not? Come on. Fine... If that's your decision... I'll just have to make an offer you can't refuse!"

* * *

**When I woke up this morning, I just saw that my inbox had 10 messages; what da hail ish up with dish?  
Thank you guys, whenever someone follows me, reviews, favourites, I just feel the need to keep on writing.**

**I have a question though...  
So, this is the first Pokémon Chronicles book that I have so far, it's kind of like my own version of the Pokémon Special manga, except their names won't be the version names (Besides this one)...  
I was just wondering... Should I add Yellow? If you don't know who she is, just look her up "Pokespe Yellow" She's pretty awesome, but I don't know if I should save her for the 2nd book or kind of introduce her now.  
So:  
Should I add Yellow to this fic?**

**I also may be adding these chapters called "Special Chapters". I usually write Special Chapters when I have writer's block. Special Chapters; what ever happens in them never happens in the actual story. Keep that in mind.**

**Next time I will try to make the chapters longer and more detailed, sorry about that if it wasn't detailed enough for you.**

**Well, see ya cx**


	10. Red, Don't Talk Like an NPC

"That was too easy!" Blue quickly defeated the grunt, who only had Rattata and Ekans.

Red snapped out of his trance, "Oh, right. You know Bill, right?" Blue nodded, "He lives around here. He gave me this pass to go on the S.S Anne. I think you should pay him a visit. After all, he did make the PC storage system."

Blue stared at Red for awhile... "Dude... You sound like an NPC."

* * *

Green walked out of the gym. That gym battle with Misty was a peice of cake for him, even though he had a Charmeleon. But, at least soon he'd have the advantage over gym leader Erika. He decided to hurry along to Vermillion city. He stopped walking once he saw all the police officers hanging around. _First the museum, Mt. Moon... What are they trying to do? _Green walked past the cop and went to the next route, _I don't have time for things like this..._

_Why do people on this route talk about love so much? Yeah, I don't care if you got a boyfriend or not. _Blue looked back at the two picnickers and continued walking until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Blue said, looking down at the woman who fell. "Daisy?"

"Oh, Blue, hello!" Blue helped Daisy off the ground.

"I just met up with Green and Red awhile ago." Red said he was going to challenge Misty. Hopefully his training with Blue paid off. "But, I heard how Green talked about you..."

"What?" Blue asked. Surely, Green said some stupid things about her.

"He said you're amazing at battling..." Or not. Blue stared at Daisy like she was in a gaze. "So, would you like to battle...?"

"Sure!" Blue exclaimed, snapping out of the gaze. She was up for any battle.

* * *

The two trainers moved to a more open space to battle. Daisy clutched her Pokeball which contained her prized Pokemon. It may not have seemed prized to others, but this Pokémon has been with her since childhood. The first Pokémon she caught.

Daisy sent out her Sandslash. Blue sent out Wartortle, knowing she'd have the advantage. Daisy showed no fear in her eyes, she had a lot of trust in her Pokémon.

"Use Water Gun!"

"Use Dig!" Sandslash quickly dodged the attack, digging quickly underground. Wartortle looked around. "Now use Crush Claw!" Sandslash popped up behind Wartortle, scratching the back of its head and some of its shell. Blue saw how the shell seemed to go unaffected.

"Use Water Gun again."

"Dig!" The same thing happened again. But this time, Wartortle caught on to Blue's strategy: He shot the water into the hole Sandslash dug. Sandslash popped up into the air then landed on the ground. Blue and Wartortle stared at it, it seemed to have something blue in its hand. A oran berry. Once Sandslash ate it, she seemed to glow. It's claw glowed again and slashed Wartortle's side before Blue could call out a command. Wartortle has fainted.

Blue returned the turtle Pokémon and sent out Murkrow, who got hit from Sandslash's speed. Blue smirked; just how she planned... "Now, use Vengeance!" and with that, Sandslash fainted in one hit.

"What?" Daisy murmured quietly, returning her Pokémon. "How did you do that?"

"The move Vengeance grows stronger if whoever's using it was attacked already."

"Ah..." Daisy nodded.

"So, why're you here?" Blue asked.

"Oh... I forget. Well, see ya!" Daisy waved while walking back over the nugget bridge.

Blue stared at her and sweat dropped, having a moment of silence before Red suddenly appeared out of nowewhere and clapsed his hands together and bowed his head, "Thank you, SENSEI! You have taught me well! I shall be off now!"

"I didn't do much... I just made you do all my work battling those trainers," Blue cheekily smiled before continuing off to Bill's house. Red stared and stared, having no idea what happened until Blue was gone.

* * *

Blue peaked into the house. "Shmellooo?!" Blue's voice echoed through the house as she strolled in. She stopped in mid-stroll when she saw a Pichu on the floor.

"OMIGOD- I HAVE TO CATCH IIITTZ!" She screamed, immediately taking out a Pokeball.

"Wait- wait- wait!" The Pichu shouted. Blue's eyes widdened, staring at the Pokémon and dropping the Pokeball. "Hello? Lady?" _... WHAT THE FU-_

* * *

Red stepped out of the Pokémon Centre, after healing his Pokémon from the gym battle. Blue taught him well. Ish. Still, he wasn't that mad that he did all her work. That just mean't more training and exp points for him. He looked over at the cop, who was now not standing in front of the door for some reason. He walked over and entered the house, ignoring the officer's voice.

Inside the house lied broken furniture such as a pot to hold a plant, the couch, bookshelf, table, etc. There was also dirt around the place. There was a man and woman inside, staring at the place, then their eyes moved up to Red's face.

Red was surprised when the man spoke, "Those idiot rockets robbed the place. They stole the TM I needed!" Red just thought why he didn't ask who he was. Most people would, even in this situation. Red didn't know what to say when he saw a shattered window.

Without hesitation, Red ran over to the window and jumped over, barely getting scratched by the glass. In the backyard, he saw a Team Rocket grunt, kneeling in front of a Diglett.

Blue was still standing there, gasping at the talking Pichu. "Okay, can we not play this game? SPEAK TO MEEE"

"Ya- ya- ya- I'm right here!" Blue snapped out of her gaze and looked around. "Ooooooo-OOohhh!" Blue pointed to a machine thingie.

"Yeah er... Go on my laptop and click when I'm in the capsole." Bill headed in the red and white capsole, that had a blue light illuminating from it.

"Click? Click what?" Blue shrugged, it must be a game thing. She somehow heard a click. The Pokémon that went into the machine came out as a man.

"Hi, I'm Bill," Bill held out his hand and Blue shook it politely. "I created the Pokémon storage system in Kanto. Just now I was trying to make an experiment..."

"I'm not gonna ask." Mostly because Blue didn't feel like asking. Bill suddenly took out a strip of paper, putting it in her hand.

"I don't really have a use for these. I don't really do fancy parties. I'm sure a lady like you would make better use of it," _What is that supposed to mean? _Blue thought accusingly. "I'm kind of handing these out to a lot of trainers. So there should be plenty of trainers for you to battle on the boat." Blue nodded silently. She'd better train, Green and Red would be there for a rematch.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Chapter 11 coming around tonight. Probably at midnight xD**


	11. Special Chapter: Halloween Special!

**(This chapter is not written in the past tense, but I'd like to talk about that right after the chapter for your opinions... Enjoy the chapter guys! Happy Halloween!)**

* * *

Blue glances around the town of Cerulean. Everywhere there are Halloween decorations. Fake Zubat hanging from the rims of the roofs. Fake Gengar standing around houses. Skeletons laying around... Blue even decided to walk around in a costume this year; a witch. The costume _is _cliche, she realizes, but it's pretty much all she had. She doesn't wanna be like the other girls wearing a cute Pikachu costume, thinking Pikachu is overrated.

"Hello..." Blue whips her head around when she feels hot breath on her neck.

"YOU CREEP!" Blue slaps the person. After a couple moments, Blue realizes that it's her childhood friend; Green. "Oh... Sorry." Murkrow quickly comes out, sensing Green. Murkrow flutters onto Green's head.

Green rubs his cheek, "Jeez, for these tiny hands, you slap hard..." Green says as two girls walk by. One seemed to be checking out Green in his vampire costume while the other was awkwardly looking at Blue and Murkrow.

"Why do people keep looking at me funny?!" Blue finally yells.

"Probably because you-"

"Don't even say it." Blue glares at Green, who was probably going to say something about her skirt, or something plain offensive. Murkrow caws in Green's ear as Blue looks around, as if she's missing something. Oddly, most people around the town disappeared. Green raises an eyebrow and looks around, then looking at Blue's back, then to Murkrow. He facepalms.

"What?" Blue snaps.

"You look like the witch from the tales." Green pokes her (random) bat wing.

"What tales?" Blue deadpans. Green facepalms once again while someone else creeps up behind Blue.

"The Witch of Lavender Town." Red whispers in her ear. Blue receives trickles up her spine and jumps back, away from Red. "Didn't your parents ever tell you about those stories?" Blue looks as if she's thinking then shakes her head. Green and Red both 'tsk' at her before Red continues but got interrupted.

"Perhaps we should tell the story..." A somewhat smooth voice replies. The three trainers look at the woman who has suddenly appeared beside them. The girl has all her purple hair tied back in a messy ponytail, that was pretty spiky. She also wears black track pants and a black tank top with transparent black sleeves. To top it off, she also wears a pink coloured scarf around her neck and the same coloured belt around her waist.

"Y-you're..." Red begins to stutter as he stares at the girl. The girl raises an eyebrow at him. "JANINE! GYM LEADER KOGA'S DAUGHTER!" Red finally exclaims.

"How do you know that?" Blue and Janine ask at the same time.

"I happen to study a lot about Kanto and Johto. Gym leaders, Elite Four, Pokemon you can find there..." Red states.

"Green should be doing that," Blue narrows her eyes at Green who keeps a pokerface. Seeing Blue like this and saying that immediately reminded him of his sister.

"Anyway... Would you like to hear the story?" Janine asks Blue grins and nods franticly. Red nods also, not wanting to be rude while Green was left with no expression.

* * *

The four were now inside a random, dark tent with a single candle on, "Is this really neccessary?" Red asks, sweat dropping.

Janine nods, "It's for effect." She clears her throat, placing the candle on the table in front of her. She sits down on the ground, since it was a pretty low table. The others did the same on the three other sides.

Janine begins: "_There's a place __called Lavender Town. A boy named Gold-_"

"How come I'm not in the story?!" Green almost yells.

"HOW COME YOU CAN'T SHUSSSHHH?!" Blue shouts louder at him.

"SILENCE!" Janine snaps over their voices. She clears her throat once again; "_The boy went to Lavender Town one day. He was on the hunt for gym badges, like most trainers. He didn't know any better; thinking there was a gym in Lavender. He looked around, wishing with almost all his heart that there'd be a gym. And soon, a building appeared right in front of him. Gold was so fascinated, he headed in quickly. The whole gym was empty. Nothing in sight. He kept walking when he saw someone in dark clothing ahead, who he assumed to be a gym leader. This girl wore a black dress, a witch's hat and had a Murkrow by her side._"

Everyone looks at Blue while Murkrow caws at them and Janine continues the story; "_Gold talked to the women and asked if she was the gym leader. 'I'm not the person you're looking for...' her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. 'The gym leader uses Ghost Type Pokemon... If you want to find her, you must head into that door.' The girl gestured to a door that looked as of it had suddenly appeared on the wall. Gold obeyed and headed into the door. The door was suddenly slammed behind him and... Click! The door was locked and Gold had no way out of the small room._"

Green scoffs, "This Gold guy seems like an idiot..."

"HUSH! YOU MAY SEE HIM IN THE FUTURE."** (Hint hint, if ya know what I mean... #CREEPYPASTA) **Janine shouts. The room became silent when Janine hushes Blue and Red from asking a question, like they were kindergardeners.

Janine continues; "_Gold decided to use a device called 'Pokegear'. When he turned it on, all he got was static. He tried to turn it off but it just wouldn't. So he threw it at the wall... No more static. That's when the room got dark, and when gravity attacked him, sending him to the ground. When he got up, the room was lit, but was certainly not the room he was in before. It was a very long room, pretty much a hallway. Having no other choice, he walked through it, and that's when static began to play again, and not from his Pokegear that he left behind. He tried to ignore it as he kept walking, but the static got louder. He walked by several people who were bleeding from their guts, heads... He didn't talk to them; they just kept mumbling 'Dead... Trapped...'_"

Green, Blue and Janine look at Red who's hugging his knees in a ball, shivering. "Maybe you should stop the story..." Blue says, patting Red's head.

"Oh, c'mon! It wasn't even that scary, you wimp!" Green shoves Red's shoulder, making him fall onto his back, still in a ball. Blue would agree with Green, but she just felt so bad for Red.

"Maybe we should... You may find out overtime about what happens next though." Blue swears she can almost see Janine smirk when she said that. "Until we meet again." Janine waves at them before walking out.

* * *

**Hey! So I know I said whatever happens in the special chapters never happens in the actual story, but THIS did. Sorry if I made Janine a bit out of character, hopefully I didn't. So... This might just be part 1 of the Halloween Special... Since they're going to Lavender Town pretty soon, even though it might be too late. I wanted to get them to Lavender Town before Halloween came though... **

**And the reason I haven't published anything is not just writer's block, but also since I lost my laptop charger, the end of it, so I couldn't plug it into my laptop... And I would've did it on my iPad like right now (yes, I wrote all this on my iPad), but then I remembered that this story is based off of a Pokemon Hack that I downloaded on both my computer and iPad, along with a lot more hacks/roms, but the file I do it on is on my laptop, pretty much the games I have for fun are the ones I'd never use for stories since it'd be a rip off of the game (Example: Dark Rising, my favourite!).**

**So yah... Laptop charger missing, game files on laptop, too lazy to get all the way back there on my iPad.**

**Anyway! I wanted to talk about my writing style.**

**Do you think I should continue writing in past tense or not? This chapter wasn't in past tense, so I'm just wondering...**

**Also, should most of the story just take place in Blue's POV? Sometimes Red or Green's? Lemme know in the comments or a message!**


End file.
